Save RotG!
by Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider
Summary: Please help people!
1. Chapter 1

A solid thud was heard from the end of the bed as a cold winter breeze swept through the room startling the sleeping figure awake. The figure rubbed its eyes and looked around the room. Seeing the window open they called out, "Jack?" A gasp filled the air and the figure moved down its bed to look at the floor where the Winter Spirit layed.

"Hey squirt," Jack groaned out. The figure's eyes widened at the Guardian of Fun appearance as blood soaked through his blue sweatshirt in multiple places.

"Jack!" the figure cried out, "What happened!? Was it Pitch!? Where are the others!?" Jack tried to laughed, but soon started was coughing up blood.

"Their ending us," Jack gasped out.

"Who, Jack?" the figure questioned. They had grabbed their blanket to help stop the blood.

"The ones that created us. That created the Man in the Moon. They already got Tooth and Sandy. North and Bunny are still holding them off," Jack told the figure. As he spoke his body started to shine with a blue light. "Guess I'm next."

"W-What can I do, Jack?" The figure asked watching as Jack Frost started to fade away.

"You gotta keep believing, squirt. Promise me that no matter what you'll keep believing. You have to keep us alive even if we aren't here anymore. Promise me," Jack said as most of his body faded into light.

"I promise," the figure cried as Jack Frost disappeared. They stayed there kneeling on the floor for what seemed like hours. Think about everything that Jack had said. Then the figure's head lifted up and determination could be seeing in their eyes.

A few weeks later

Tons of people ages as young as four to as old as sixty talked on phones, ran messages, and called out new places to add to the map. One figure stood in the back looking around remembering the promise that gave to their friend what seemed like only yesterday. "Hey, guys we just got a new recruit!" Someone called out to surrounding cheers.

The figure smiled, "Looks like the it's time for the Guardians of the Guardians to get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys we REALLY need your help! Dreamworks is thinking of NOT CONTINUING THE ROTG PROJECT BECAUSE OF LOW SALES! I know there isn't anything we can do about the money now, BUT hopefully if we get enough people to speak up, Dreamworks will realize how popular and loved the story is that they'll continue on with it and HOPEFULLY make more money next time. I mean, seriously, if HTTYD can become a trilogy I think ROTG can AT LEAST get a sequel. Right? Plus on this site alone has around 7,051 stories! Making ROTG one of the top 10 in the Movies section of fanfiction!**

**So, here's the deal. If you go to the-guardian-of-fun's tumblr page, Sofi's working on a MAJOR project to send to Dreamworks and convince them that our fandom is HUGE and that so many people love it and want it to continue. She's looking for fanletters and fanart and even a few two minute videos explaining why the story needs to continue so she cane make a booklet/dvd to send to the studio and hopefully get them to reconsider.**

**We're going to show just how much people LOVE William Joyce's characters and books and the movie. Last I heard anything he was REALLY upset that they weren't going to do another movie for it and thanks to copyright crap he can't take the movie designs for the characters and make another movie through Moonbot, so we NEED to get Dreamworks to change their minds. If you guys can help that would be AMAZING! I for one really want to see William Joyce's idea go far and it isn't fair to Jack to just start to get believers and then have them all torn away. So we NEED your help!**

**Again, please go to the-guardian-of-fun's tumblr page and help support the project! We need more ROTG!**

**Thanks guys, I know with your help we can do this! :)**

**DWM Rider**

**If you want to help Rise of the Guardians get a sequel, sign the petition just sign the petition at ' Petition for a 'Dream' to come true - "Rise Of The Guardians" sequel ' just google this and it should be the first one up on gopetition. Imean come on! The Croods already has a sequel ;_;**

**Ps to find ****the-guardian-of-fun's tumblr page just type in /guardians of the guardians dot tumblr dot com /with no spaces**  



	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117, Leaf Ranger, and Silent Phantom gal...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
